D Gray-Man: Tamashii no Kakera
by Eternity95
Summary: En este pobre mundo, nos volvemos aciagos a la vida de los demás, nos ocultamos tras una máscara y lloramos por dentro de pena. Nadie es capaz de saber qué piensan sus iguales, y en realidad, tampoco les importa. Pero hay alguien que sí puede sentir ese dolor, ese tormento cegador que mora en lo mas profundo del corazón de los exorcistas. Su nombre es Ahiru.


_Primeramente, gracias por haber escogido este fan-fic. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa de sus propias obras, yo no me regodearé ni suplicaré para que me leáis. No es una de mis mejores obras, no puedo estar 100% orgullosa de ella pero he hecho lo que he podido, le dedicaré un poco de mi tiempo y lo completaré como es debido. Espero que os guste aunque sea mínimamente. Si es así, sería de agradecer, por no decir un regalo, que me comentaseis. Dentro de nada subiré el segundo capítulo, si todo va bien._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

Lenalee atravesó la puerta del comedor de la Orden cuando el reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la tarde de un lunes cualquiera. Las coletas verdes le ondeaban como si tuviesen vida propia, confiriéndole un aspecto vivaz y risueño. Se apoyó en la encimera de las cocinas y se inclinó sobre ella para que su voz alcanzara mejor el interior.

-¿Jerry? ¿Podrías hacer el café de siempre, por favor?

Desde dentro, una voz profunda pero afeminada respondió.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Marchando!

En seguida, el sonido de diversos platos y vajilla chocando entre sí se hizo presente en la estancia. Lenalee se separó del mostrador y fue a sentarse en la mesa más cercana. El aire se llenó del dulce aroma del café recién hecho. Suspiró.

-Hace casi dos semanas que no hay ninguna misión por hacer... -dejó caer. No se lo decía a nadie en particular. Era casi como si al decirlo, su frustración menguara un poco.

-Lenalee, no lo digas como si fuera algo negativo, querida. Que no se sepa nada de los Akuma, significa que todo está en orden por el momento -explicó Jerry.

-Pero Lavi y Allen apenas tienen tiempo de descansar aquí, y prácticamente los arrojan a otra misión. Soy la única que aún no ha salido. No soporto estar aquí encerrada, cuando hay gente que está muriendo en éstos momentos. –resopló, indignada-. No es justo…

-Hace catorce días volviste de tu quinta misión, ¿me equivoco? Tu cuerpo debe descansar. Komui está muy preocupado por ti –el cocinero le tendió una bandeja llena de tazas-. Toma. También hay una para ti. Es una manzanilla, te aliviará el dolor muscular. Además te tranquilizará. Supongo que ya debes estar en esos días de...

-¡Ah! ¡Jerry, no lo digas! –las mejillas de Lenalee tomaron un color intenso. Agarró la bandeja con vehemencia, luego se dispuso a salir por la puerta del comedor cuando sintió la necesidad de justificarse-. ¡Y no es eso! Solo… puede que esté cansada.

Así, desapareció a toda prisa.

-Mujeres… -espetó, divertido, observando la puerta con una sonrisa.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El color de sus mejillas volvió a la normalidad en unos segundos.

-Jerry sabe demasiado de éstas cosas -comentó, avergonzada. Pese a que había desmentido las palabras de su compañero, no podía evitar darle la razón. Estaba demasiado susceptible, demasiado... irascible. El cansancio aún hacía mella en su cuerpo, pero no quería reconocerlo. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando algo a su derecha le llamó la atención. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa al comprobar que era Kloud Nine, la general de la División Europea. Se encontraba de espaldas a la muchacha, hablando con alguien. La curiosidad la delató, y Kloud ladeó la cabeza y la saludó brevemente, tapando a su interlocutor en un ademán protector. La peliverde se obligó a seguir su camino sin insistir. Si la general no deseaba mostrar sus contactos, era respetable.

Y así, pronto llegó a su destino.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! –Exclamó-. ¡Traigo café!

-¡Oh! ¡Descanso! –Se quejó Johnny-. ¡Por fin!

-Se me estaban agarrotando los huesos… que bien, gracias Lenalee… -masculló Reever, acercándose y tomando la bandeja entre sus manos.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Menos quejaros y más trabajar! –exclamó Komui golpeando la mesa. El subjefe clavó los ojos en el montón de papeles que su superior tenía sobre la mesa, y que parecía crecer a cada minuto.

-¡Que cara, Jefe! –Le soltó-. ¡Quien menos debe decirlo eres tú! ¡Llevas vagueando desde ésta mañana!

Lenalee soltó una pequeña risa.

-Venga, chicos, no gritéis tanto. Toma –dijo Lenalee posando la taza del conejito rosa en la mesa de su hermano.

-¡Gracias, Lenalee! –Komui sorbió un poco y cerró los ojos, degustando el sabor amargo del brebaje-. Una buena taza bien cargada de café hace rejuvenecer el espíritu.

La chica recordó lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y decidió comentárselo a su hermano.

-Komui... me gustaría hacerte una pregunta -solicitó.

-Adelante.

-He visto a la general Kloud aquí en la Congregación, hablando con alguien más. Parecía tener mucho interés en lo que estaba discutiendo. Apenas me prestó atención.

Komui dejó bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa, revelando que estaba al tanto del tema. Su expresión se oscureció.

-¿Hermano? -musitó la exorcista, inquieta. Toda la sección científica se había quedado en completo silencio.

-Lenalee. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor y llamar a todos los exorcistas en casa? Es un caso especial.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Hacía mucho tiempo que Komui no se comportaba de aquella forma, casi lo había olvidado. Ahora que de nuevo aparecía ese gesto sombrío, no cabía duda de que el tema era serio.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Los exorcistas se apiñaron entorno a la mesa del supervisor, hablando entre sí. Cuando el último en llegar, Kanda, atravesó la puerta, Komui los hizo callar. Dos personas se encontraban junto al jefe de la división, una que todo el mundo conocía muy bien y otra, oculta en las sombras. Carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bien. Ahora que estáis aquí, podemos proceder -desvió los ojos hacia atrás-. Todo el mundo conoce a Kloud Nine, una de los generales, ¿verdad? Bien. Nuestra general ha estado investigando una de las ciudades más concurridas por los Akuma desde hace algún tiempo y por fin, ha dado con el centro del problema.

Komui le dio el turno de hablar a la general.

-Efectivamente. La Inocencia había ocupado el cuerpo de una persona. Pero una algo distinta -Kloud cerró los párpados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenían una expresión mucho más afable que de costumbre. La general se dio la vuelta y alargó un brazo hacia la oscuridad-. Ven.

Los exorcistas contuvieron el aliento mientras unos diminutos pasos resonaban en el suelo, anunciando el avance de alguien. Kloud tomó de la mano a la figura, que se pegó a ella con fuerza.

-Vamos, Ahiru –insistió cálidamente la general, acariciándole la cabeza-. Deja que todos te vean.

La llamada Ahiru dudó un momento, se apartó y avanzó hacia el centro de la sala. A medida que entraba en el campo de visión de los exorcistas, éstos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, turbados. Lenalee dejó caer la bandeja vacía, que hizo un ruido hueco y fue repitiéndose por la estancia varios segundos.

La nueva exorcista podía haber sido hermosa, pero lo primero que se podía apreciar de ella era lo físicamente demacrada que se veía. Llevaba puesta una sencilla camisa marrón, sucia, y un pantalón corto en las mismas condiciones. Los brazos y las piernas estaban cubiertos de moretones, algunos cortes menores y otros profundos cuya sangre en la superficie ya se había coagulado. Kloud le había dado sus botines de repuesto, demasiado grandes para ella. Parecía tener diez quilos menos de los que debería a juzgar por las visibles clavículas y los marcados pómulos. No obstante, lo que más resaltaba era su rostro, enmarcado por un cabello rubio y descuidado que le caía desordenado sobre los hombros.

Y luego estaban sus ojos. Dorados como la cálida luz del sol de verano, pero... tan vacíos como dos pozos sin fondo, fríos e inexpresivos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-General Kloud -Allen rompió el incómodo silencio mientras tragaba saliva-. ¿Puede explicarnos... esta situación? Estoy seguro de que no nos hubiese llamado solo para decirnos esto.

-Allen... -susurró Lenalee. Sabía por qué se comportaba así. Allen era una persona empática por naturaleza, y como tal, sentía un profundo respeto por cualquier persona que estuviese sufriendo.

Komui retomó la palabra.

-Ahiru ha estado viviendo sola desde hace demasiado tiempo en las calles. Ha derribado numerosos Akuma, por que es capaz de utilizar sus inocencias por sí misma, sin previo entrenamiento. Ley de supervivencia.

-Espera, Komui -saltó Lavi-. Has dicho, "sus inocencias". ¿Cuántas posee? ¿Dos?

-¿Como el general Cross? -inquirió Lenalee.

-Así es -continuó el hombre-. Una está ligeramente más desarrollada que la otra. Ya ha bajado a ver a Hevlaska. Su sincronización es de 56% y 87% respectivamente, aunque desconocemos realmente cual de sus dos dones posee un porcentaje u otro. Además, uno es mucho más problemático que el otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hermano?

El jefe de la división se incorporó.

-Una de sus Inocencias es capaz de modificar la estructura molecular de cualquier objeto, persona o animal. Es algo parecido a la levitación, pero, si por casualidad decidiese hacer explotar algo...

-Explotaría.

-Correcto. En cierto modo, su uso está limitado a un cierto número de veces, variable según el día –algo que la general ha comprobado y que Hevlaska ha confirmado-, así que no hay que preocuparse. Su segunda Inocencia es... -miró a Kloud, que asintió-. Bueno, mejor que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos. Necesitamos voluntarios, personas acostumbradas a los sentimientos negativos.

-Esa debería ser yo -Miranda dio un paso adelante y soltó una pequeña risita.

-No es algo de lo que estar orgullosa, Miranda... -se exasperó Lavi, mientras Allen y Krory avanzaban. El primero se giró hacia Kanda, y pronto todo el mundo lo imitó. El chico apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente molesto.

-Dejad de mirarme. ¿Qué os hace pensar que tengo pensamientos negativos?

-Todo. Tú. Siempre -dijeron los presentes al unísono, aumentando el enfado del exorcista.

-¡Se-seréis...!

-Kanda -dijo Komui-. No tenemos todo el día. Espabila y ven aquí.

-... -el chico se situó al lado de los demás. Kloud retuvo a Ahiru por los hombros.

-Tocad cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sin preguntas -ordenó. Los cuatro obedecieron: Allen, una mano; Miranda, la mejilla derecha; Kanda, el hombro izquierdo y Krory, la cabeza.

Ahiru no reaccionó al contacto. La tensión se hizo palpable conforme pasaban los segundos.

De pronto, los exorcistas empezaron a sentir un murmullo remoto, casi inaudible. Ese rumor lejano se intensificó en un zumbido cargado de extrañas emociones. El dolor contrajo el estómago de los cuatro, el miedo los hizo enmudecer. La indiferencia los aterró. El odio los asustó. La histeria casi los hizo enloquecer. Pero por encima de todo, sintieron su tristeza como si fuera la suya propia, intensificada, magnificada. Tanta. Tanta tristeza, tanta soledad que era insoportable.

Miranda fue la primera en quitarle la mano de encima. Se tambaleó, temblando como un flan y retrocedió en silencio, demasiado atónita para llorar pero profundamente afectada. Krory no se hizo de rogar y grandes lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas.

-Esto es... demasiado -enterró el rostro entre sus manos, desolado. Deseaba abrazar a la nueva exorcista con todas sus ganas, pero había algo que le obligaba a quedarse quieto y a seguir llorando.

Allen se agarró el pecho con vehemencia, trastabilló y se precipitó al suelo; también temblaba.

-¿Qué es...? -gimió-. ¿Qué es esto...?

-¡¿Allen?! -Lenalee se arrodilló a su lado-. ¡Allen! ¿Qué pasa?

-Es el poder de Ahiru -contestó Komui, con una actitud mortalmente seria-. Ignoramos si esta es su verdadera naturaleza o puede albergar otras emociones. Lo que acabáis de experimentar es lo que os transmite su mente, todo lo que ha ido recogiendo a lo largo de su corta existencia. Su segunda Inocencia. -el supervisor dejó de hablar-. ¿Kanda?

El exorcista no respondió. Tampoco parecía tener intención de retirar la mano del hombro de la chica. No se podía adivinar qué estaba pensando, ni tampoco la expresión de sus rostro, tapado parcialmente por el espeso flequillo negro. Parecía estar en trance.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kanda abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. No veía nada, y pronto se percató de dónde estaba y porqué. Un susurro lo obligó a ladear la cabeza hacia la derecha y a contemplar una luminosa figura semi-atrapada en las sombras. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Eh -dijo Kanda. Sus propias palabras le llegaron como un eco.

 _Basta..._

 _Soy tan miserable..._

 _A nadie le importa..._

 _Solo soy... una persona más..._

 _Estaría mejor muerta..._

 _Padre... madre... todos están muertos..._

 _Quiero matarlos..._

 _Matarlos a todos..._

El exorcista dio un paso atrás, golpeado por la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

-Oye -insistió. No obtuvo respuesta. Chistó con desdén-. Deja de auto-compadecerte. Es molesto -seguía sin reaccionar. Suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Las malas palabras no iban a ayudar de ninguna manera-. Odias a los Akuma, ¿verdad?

La figura se estremeció. Alzó la cabeza, y los ojos vacíos se clavaron en los del chico, quien no los desvió en ningún momento.

 _-¿A... ku... ma?_ -tartamudeó ella. Kanda asintió.

-Los monstruos contra los que has estado luchando toda tu vida.

Una sombra le cruzó los ojos.

 _-Yo... los mataré... los mataré..._

El exorcista frunció el ceño, intentando que los sentimientos de odio que profesaba la chica no le afectasen directamente.

-Entonces, conviértete en exorcista. Matar Akuma es nuestro deber, más allá de toda motivación personal para ello. Uniéndote a la Congregación de las Sombras, alcanzarás tu objetivo. Aunque también puedes quedarte ahí como la buena para nada que pareces ser y seguir lamiéndote las heridas. Hagas lo que hagas -se dio la vuelta- no me importará en absoluto.

Se instauró un silencio.

-¿ _Podré... salvar a la gente?_

-No voy a repetirlo.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz blanca que se los tragó y Kanda se sintió de pronto de vuelta en su cuerpo físico. Retiró la mano del hombro de Ahiru, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido. Levantó la cabeza.

-Ya podéis hacer lo que queráis con ella –anunció-. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Eh? –profirió Komui, extrañado. Lavi puso su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha: nada.

-Chicos… ¿de verdad os ha afectado algo, o simplemente ha sido una ilusión? No me transmite nada de nada –manifestó el pelirrojo.

-No puede ser –Allen volvió a tocarla-. ¡No puede ser!

La nueva exorcista se derrumbó en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Allen soltó una exclamación ahogada y fue a sujetarla cuando al momento notó un agotamiento extremo apoderándose de su mente, el hambre acuciándole las entrañas. Lo que ella sentía, se había desbordado de nuevo.

" _Contrólate",_ se dijo a sí mismo, _"es su cansancio, su hambre, no el mío"._

Empezó a sentirse mejor.

-Lenalee –dijo a su compañera-. Necesita tu ayuda.

La exorcista corrió en su ayuda, pasando el brazo por debajo del cuerpo de la recién llegada.

-Lenalee –volvió a llamarla-. Pase lo que pase, no cedas ante su Inocencia.

Ella asintió.

-Vamos, Ahiru. Necesitas un buen baño y algo de comer –le dijo-. Hoy todos celebraremos tu llegada a la Congregación.

Sin embargo, Ahiru no lo entendía. Miró por encima de su hombro, buscando a aquel exorcista que la había sacado de la oscuridad, pero ya había desaparecido.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Una vez todo el mundo en la sala se dispersó, dos personas se dispusieron a seguir comentando lo ocurrido.

-Dime una cosa, Komui –empezó la general-. Sabías perfectamente qué iba a pasar, ¿verdad?

El Jefe de la sección apoyó los labios en sus manos cruzadas.

-No tenía la certeza, pero después de ahondar en sus sentimientos, me vi en la necesidad de intentarlo.

-¿Tú también has sido víctima de su Inocencia?

Komui dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Fue un simple descuido, pero sí.

La general Kloud se mantuvo en silencio hasta que, con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentó en el sofá.

-Me sorprende que Kanda, por encima de los demás, haya conseguido tranquilizarla.

-Era de esperar –sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

Komui tardó unos segundos en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su expresión se había vuelto triste.

-Porque no hay muchas personas que compartan el mismo tipo de dolor.


End file.
